starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Star Butterfly
|usia = 15per "Stump Day" |pekerjaan = Putri dari Mewni Murid pertukaran asing Echo Creek Academy Ratu-dalam-pelatihan |afiliasi = Keluarga Butterfly Keluarga Johansen Keluarga Diaz Kru Bounce |tujuan = Menjaga tongkat sihirnya jatuh ke tangan yang salah, dan belajar cara menggunakannya dengan benar Untuk menciptakan masa depan di mana monster dan Mewman hidup sebagai sederajat |rumah = Istana Butterfly, Mewni Rumah Tangga Diaz, Echo Creek (dahulu) |keluarga = Celena (nenek buyut)Star dalam "Into the Wand": "Celena si Malu? Oh... Nenek Buyut Malu!" Festivia Butterfly (nenek buyut kedelapan)"Total Eclipsa the Moon" Felicity (bibi)Ratu Butterfly dalam "Fetch": "Star, Bibi Felicity kamu masih belum menerima kartu ucapan terima kasihnya untuk kalung cantik itu..." Etheria Butterfly (bibi buyut)Ratu Butterfly dalam "Game of Flags": "Ya, Bibi Etheria, Aku mendengarmu seratus kali pertama." Lump Johansen (paman)Star dalam "Game of Flags": "Tepat sebelum dia mencapai puncak, Paman Lump membuat tubuhnya terputus." Heartrude (paman)Star dalam "Game of Flags": "Penghapusan yang bagus, Paman Heartrude." Rock Johansen (sepupu)Star dalam "Club Snubbed": "Hai, Rock, sepupumu, di sini."}} |hewan = Laser puppies |teman = |musuh = Ludo Tentara Ludo Toffee Nyonya Heinous Mina Loveberry |suka = Melawan monster, unicorn,Orang-orang menyebutku ceroboh dan tak bertanggung jawab hanya karena aku melawan monster, dan menjinakkan unicorn liar. - "Star Comes to Earth" menolong orang lain, makhluk menggemaskan, bersenang-senang, Oskar, Nada dering Marco, tinggal di bumi Earth"I think Earth is a pretty gre-at place (Menurutku bumi adalah tempat yang cukup hebat)." -End Credit Theme Song, pesta, kata-kata, menariIAku seorang penari yang hebat! - "Match Maker", kue keberuntungan, nacho |tidak suka = St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward PrincessesItu adalah tempat yang menakutkan, mengerikan dan siapapun yang masuk kesana tak akan keluar dengan sama! - "Match Maker", Ludo, Tom, badut, kebosananJadi ini rasanya bosan sampai mati. - "Diaz Family Vacation", orang yang jahat dan kasar, mantra yang salah, Marco yang terlalu protektif padanya |kekuatan = Lompatan Dimensional Keahlian bertarung tanpa senjata Sihir |senjata = Tongkat Sihir Kerajaan Tongkat Kebesaran pedang |kutipan = "Aku suka anak anjing!" "Imut sekali." "Pelukan!" |tanda tangan = }} Putri Star Butterfly adalah protagonis utama dari Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Ia adalah seorang putri remaja dari kerajaan Mewni dari dimensi lain yang dikirim ke Bumi oleh keluarga kerajaannya uagar bisa belajar cara menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Saat ini ia tinggal bersama Keluarga Diaz. Kepribadian Star adalah orang yang rama dan energetik. Ia suka bersenang-senang, dan sering memandang hal optimis dalam hidup. Dia suka menolong orang lain dan kapanpun ia melihat seseorang sedang kesal, ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya senang. Menurutnya orang asing adalah teman yang belum ia temui, dan ia akan merasa buruk jika ia melukai perasaan seseorang, entah secara sengaja atau tidak. Star memiliki kepribadian happy-go-lucky (periang) dan selalu memberikan senyuman pada wajah semua orang. Ia juga bekerja keras untuk meraih tujuannya, sampai-sampai ia bisa tidak tidur. Penampilan Tubuh Star adalah gadis berumur lima belas tahun dengan tinggi 5' 2" (157.5 cm) Dia memiliki kulit yang cerah, mata biru muda dan rambut pirang panjang yang turun ke lututnya. Sebagian besar waktu poni Star tumpang tindih dengan mata dan alisnya, mungkin karena seberapa besar matanya tertarik. Pipinya biasanya memiliki hati mutiara merah jambu yang bagus pada mereka. Tanda hati di pipinya terkadang berubah menjadi hal lain untuk mencerminkan emosinya, seperti jam pasir ketika dia bosan,tengkorak abu-abu ketika dia dipompa untuk bertempur tengkorak putih saat dia depresi, atau bola lampu ketika dia punya ide.Mempertimbangkan bahwa pipinya ibu memiliki tanda berbentuk berlian magenta dan ratu lain dari Mewni telah memiliki tanda yang sama, adalah logis bahwa ini adalah sifat genetik. Ketika melewati mewberty, hati berwarna ungu muncul di kulit Star (termasuk dahi dan telinganya) meskipun dia mampu mengupasnya. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar ungu dan mendapatkan penampilan seperti serangga. Rambutnya berubah menjadi lavender pucat dan dipilin menjadi dua roti. Matanya diganti dengan hati yang bersinar, dan dia mendapatkan empat lengan tambahan dan sayap besar seperti kupu-kupu ungu. Pada akhir fase mewberty, dia kembali menjadi normal tetapi dengan sepasang kecil "mewberty wings". Dalam bentuk mewbertynya yang kedua, mata Star menjadi bintang kuning berujung empat, kulitnya menjadi warna lebih terang, dan dia mendapat tambahan dua pasang lengan seperti sebelumnya bersama dengan sayap emas besar yang menyala. Rambutnya juga tampak sebagai warna pirang yang lebih terang dalam dua kepangan panjang. Setelah dia mendapatkan kontrol penuh atas bentuknya, matanya tampak seperti biru biasa, dan dia tidak bersinar. Pakaian Hubungan Marco Diaz Pony Head Ludo Raja Butterfly dan Ratu Butterfly Rafael dan Angie Diaz Tom Lucitor Oskar Greason Alfonzo dan Ferguson StarFan13 Brittney Wong Janna Ordonia Jackie Lynn Thomas Glossaryck Mina Loveberry Eclipsa Butterfly Kekuatan dan Kemampuan *'tongkat sihir kerajaan': Star menggunakan tongkat sihir kerajaan keluarga Kupu-kupu yang memberinya kekuatan sihir, meskipun dia belum sepenuhnya memahaminya. Dia dapat memanggil banyak makhluk atau mengubah apa pun yang diinginkannya dengan tongkat hanya dengan mengucapkan mantra dan mengarahkannya. Star juga dapat mengubah tongkatnya menjadi benda-benda lain, seperti fuli atau payung. Dalam "Conquer", dia mengembalikan tongkat sihir ke Eclipsa. *'Pertarungan tangan-ke-tangan / bersenjata': Star juga tahu cara bertarung tanpa tongkat, baik bertarung tanpa senjata atau menggunakan senjata. Sebagai seorang balita, dia diajari cara mematahkan leher dengan tangan kosong dan seni ilmu pedang oleh penjaga kerajaan Mewni . *'Kelincahan / ketangkasan': Star menunjukkan kelincahan dan kehebatan fisik yang luar biasa di seluruh seri, seperti lari cepat, belokan di udara, dan keseimbangan sempurna. *'Mewberty form': Dalam "Mewberty", Star melewati fase mewberty dan mengembangkan bentuk "setengah kupu-kupu" yang memberi kekuatan penerbangan dan web-shooting-nya. Pada "The Battle of Mewni", bentuk mewberty Star menjadi jauh lebih kuat setelah dia mendapatkan tongkat baru. Dalam "Sweet Dreams", Star juga dapat melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi dalam bentuk ini tanpa gunting dimensi. Star mendapatkan kontrol penuh atas bentuk ini di "Deep Dive". Seperti yang terlihat dalam "Conquer" bentuk mewberty Starjuga meningkatkan kekuatan mantra secara eksponensial ke titik di mana serangannya mampu melukai Meteora yang diberdayakan. *'Sihir bawaan': dalam "My New Wand!", Star belajar untuk "mencelupkan" dan mengakses sihir bawaan dalam tubuhnya sendiri dan memperkuat sihir tongkat sihirnya. MenurutBaby, Star adalah pengguna sihir bawaan terkuat sejak itu Ratu Eclipsa. Dalam "Toffee", Star terbukti cukup kuat untuk memulai kembali sihir di seluruh alam semesta dengan menggunakan sihir bawaannya untuk melahirkan yang baru Millhorse dari fragmen terakhir energi magis di alam semesta. *'Penerbangan': Dalam "Mewberty", Star menumbuhkan sepasang sayap kecil dan dapat menggunakannya untuk terbang sementara. Dia ditunjukkan menggunakan sayap ini untuk menyeberang sinkhole di "Star on Wheels". Setelah mendapatkan kontrol penuh atas bentuk Mewberty-nya, dia dapat terbang dengan bebas dan praktis dengan mudah. *'Kreativitas':Star juga telah menunjukkan bakat untuk memotong kertas, lukisan, dan menggambar. Dia juga membuat mantra sendiri menggunakan imajinasinya. Nama dalam bahasa lain *menggunakan urutan nama Hungaria sebagai "Butterfly Star" **Dikenal sebagai Star Princess dalam game Flash dan media lainnya. ***Ditujukan ini dalam dialog karakter tetapi disebut Star dalam judul seri dan sinopsis. Trivia Referensi en:Star Butterfly de:Star Butterfly pl:Star Butterfly pt-br:Star Borboleta ru:Стар Баттерфляй nl:Star Vlinder Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Murid Kategori:Keluarga Butterfly Kategori:Keluarga Johansen Kategori:Karakter utama Kategori:A ke Z